thebranchfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Eliza Lind
Julia is naturally predisposed to attuning herself to the feelings of those around her; famed for a sweet, tender demeanor, Julia's first act of kindness emerged at the age of five as she comforted her distraught mother through a monetary crisis in offering the coins she'd saved up for a new doll to help provide for the rent. Julia is a perceptive teenager with a fascination for observing things from afar, while assessing the natural flow of things. Neither a follower nor leader, she's an ambiverted individualist who strives to "heal" the feelings of those around her and dislikes placing unneccessary burdens on their shoulders. Self-possessed and gentle, she is patient almost to a fault, aspiring to bring out the best out of the people she routinely encounters, although a feistier side is reserved for those who abuse her benevolence and lean toward rudeness and manipulation. She believes everything occurs with reason and rather than trying to fight the negative aspects of reality, flexibly adapts to it while creatively contributing to it. She’s exceptionally close to her mother, who raised her singly with the absence of her father, although with the coming of her teenage years, she’s started to keep more aspects of her personal life secreted from her as she questions the future standing of their mother-daughter relationship. Private and self-contained, she’s a reserved girl who prefers to remain tight-lipped over certain issues and requires time to truly open up to the people around her and establish a sense of closeness. Despite her pecuniary struggles, Julia is satisfied with the limited, mediocre income her mnother earned as an amateur makeup artist and found pleasure in books, her lifelong companions and source of satisfaction. Nonetheless, her underlying hardheadeness can lead to conflict and misunderstandings between herself and her equally implacable mother, but the two love and support each other nonetheless, as Julia attempts to help her mother with the household income with a part-time job at a book store. While genuinely inclined to listen to and help others, Julia occasionally feels that her role as the confidant is taken to unneccesary extremeties and falls into patterns of dejection once she feels her love and devotion to others is not being reciprocated. She puts her heart into everything she has to provide and offer, and beneath her placid demeanor lies a sensitive soul who values receiving affection and appraisal from others, simply as a means of realizing that she is neither invisible nor completely neglected. Julia also possesses an alternative side that bears a tendency to analyze and reflect; while struggling to serve as a mediator to the people in her environment, she occasionally steps back and simply ponders "why?" . As she attempts to deduce why humans have to complicate so much of what exists and generally seem bored and disatisfied with things as they are, she occasionally leans toward darker emotions that bring about an uncharacteristically harsher tempermantal side, from which only those dearest to her, mainly her mother, her confidant and companion since she was an infant, best friend Lydia, whom she nearly regards as a sister, and Chris, the boy she loves, can snap her out of. Curiousities Name: Julia Eliza Lind Hair color: Black Eye color: Hazel Complexion: Light Pet names: Julia, Jules (everyone); Julie (family); Lia (Elias) Birthplace: Monterrey, California Birth date: November 14th, 1996 (Scorpio; age 16) Ethnicity (ies): Colombian, Swedish Hobbies: Reading, writing short stories, keeping journals, blogging, people watching, bike riding Favorite Color(s): White Favorite subject(s): World History, English Least Favorite Subject: French Favorite Food(s): Toffee, Swedish Meatballs, French Toast, Peanut Butter and Honey Sandwiches Least Favorite Food(s): Corned Beef, Eggs Favorite Music Genre: Soft Rock, Jazz, R&B Pets: Winry (rabbit) Parents: Talia Duarte (mother; makeup artist); Edgar Lind (biological father) Relationships: Alec Buckley (ex-boyfriend); Chris Portokali (boyfriend) Appearance Julia is an olive-skinned girl noted for having a childish, rounded face accented with dark, sideswept curls that fall near her waist, occasionally kept in a messy side bun. While her hazel eyes are her most prominent feature, she laments the fullness of her cheeks and often falls somewhat insecure of her curvacious physique, which she misinterprets as chubbiness. Although standing at an about average height and having a well-endowed body, Julia's is continuously misjudged for being a few years younger than she truly is due to her small button nose and dimples, which causes her to project an aura of youth and innocence. Julia also has a faint, heart-shaped birthmark beside her belly button, the same mark her mother has behind her neck.